The Phantom Of the Opera: Princess tutu style!
by MusicLoverNA
Summary: Ahiru is a talented ballet dancer and singer who gains immense fame after her first performance, but when a certain masked writer comes in the picture, she is crossed between two loves, Mytho, her first childhood crush, and the phantom, Fakir, the man who was always by her side. Crossover fic! (Aka my first) I hope you'll like it!


**Summary: Ahiru is a talented ballet dancer and singer who gains immense fame after her first performance, but when a certain masked writer comes in the picture, she is crossed between two loves, Mytho, her first childhood crush, and the phantom, Fakir, the man who was always by her side.**

**Chapter 1: The voice**

**Warning: This story might have Fakir slightly OOC, but I'll try to keep him in character as much as I can. It is also very similar like the movie except chapter 1 since it's a prologue, so if you don't like that, I suggest you don't read any further and wait for the next chapter or something.**

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived in an opera house. She watched dreamily as she saw the ballerinas and singers preformed and rehearsed all day and night. She longed to be like them, but she was undoubtedly clumsy and ungraceful. She was merely an orphaned maid who cleaned after the shows. One day, when she was cleaning after a show of the classic Swan Lake, she heard a deep, dark voice out of nowhere..._

* * *

"AHIRU! You missed a spot! I do not want you leaving this room until it's SPOTLESS!" Yelled the angry head maid of the theatre. Ahiru groaned and cleaned the unkept spot. The maid smirked. "That's better, but you'll always be a worthless maid in everyone's eyes!" She said as she left the room. Ahiru sighed. She was used to being called worthless. Just recently, Madame Edel had brought her to live in the opera house.

She was grateful she had a roof over her head, but she was always alone. All she had was Madame Edel. Besides her, everyone thought she was annoying and a nuisance. Of course, she became used to it like a routine, but her parents were known for their ballet skills. It didn't matter now though. They were dead. When Ahiru was done with the room, she went to clean the next room. When she peaked through the door to see if anyone was there, it was filled with the most talented ballerinas and opera singers. When all the singers and ballerinas left in the back door, she then saw what her eyes may have been deceiving her. It was the Prima ballerina herself, Ms. Rue! Ahiru gasped softly as she saw the incredible moves was doing.

Each detail and movement was perfect! And Rue's voice... Oh what a powerful voice she had! She was truly the Prima Donna of the opera house, for she had it all, the looks, the talent, the voice, even the grace! Ahiru sighed dreamily, "I wish I was like Ms. Rue... She's amazing..!" She whispered quietly to herself. Suddenly, the room went quiet and all eyes were on Ahiru. She blushed of pure embarrassment and muffed a quiet squeak. "I'm sorry if I'm interrupting I was just about to clean this room and I just saw everyone in here so I'll be on my way-!"

"Wait!" Said Rue in a firm and calm voice. "Y-yes?" Ahiru asked shyly. Rue smiled sweetly and gestured her to come in. Ahiru hesitantly went inside and bowed respectfully. "It is truly an honor to m-meet you! I've admired you for so long!" Ahiru started.

"I've noticed." Replied Rue and gave Ahiru one of her rare smiles. Ahiru blush slightly of nervousness. "So you want to be a ballerina too hm?" Rue asked suddenly. Ahiru squeaked. "Y-yes! I've always had! I'll work really hard and honestly, I'd give my life for it!" Ahiru said determinedly, while someone was smirking in the shadows. Rue smiled at the girl's determination. "Well, if you like, I could enroll you as a chorus girl in the opera house for starters, but you would have to ask Ms. Edel and the managers." Ahiru looked up in wonder. "R-really? Are you sure?" She asked, barely believing her ears. "I'm positive." She replied. Ahiru jumped and hugged her.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" She thanked happily. Rue pulled away. "I must go enroll you. In the meantime you should wait." Rue said and then left. Ahiru blushed of excitement. 'Thank you Rue-chan!' She thought thankfully. Later, the manager came into the rehearsal room. "We have an announcement to make!" The man said. Everyone practicing stopped abruptly. He cleared his throat. "The 10:00 show of the dancing production, 'Sawn Lake', has been canceled due to some reconstruction on the lighting. We would like you all to go home for the night." The man said with a sigh. Irritated groans erupted from the room. Everyone was saying stuff like, "I worked my butt off for this production!" And, "This is so disappointing!" When everyone was gone for the night, Ahiru cleaned the stage after the 7 o clock show of Swan Lake. She sighed excitedly, "This is my last cleaning before I become a ballet dancer, this is so exciting.." She was just about to leave after getting one last spot cleaned. "Yes, I believe it is exciting for you.." A dark, husky voice said out of nowhere. Ahiru freezes as If all cleaning didn't matter anymore and a blue hue came to her face as if she was scared nearly half to death. And boy was she.

"AHHHHHHHH!" She tripped and fell over the pail. "Owwwwwww.." She groaned, then realized why she was scared in the first place. "I-I w-w-was SURE! I was sure there was a voice just 30 seconds ago!" She panicked, thinking she lost her mind until she realized something. "It c-couldn't be the phantom of the opera? Could it?" She asked to know one in particular. "That's correct. Though it took you a while to realize it." The said voice repeated darkly, a hint of amusement in it. She jumped in surprised. "What do you want! I thought you send letters to let people know of your existence!" Ahiru accused pointing a finger to the ceiling. "I do, but I couldn't help but listen to your conversation with Ms. Rue. You've got quite a determination." He complemented.

Ahiru smiled proudly. "Yeah, I can't wait for my first try! I've always wanted to do ballet." She smiled to herself once more. "AHIRU! I don't hear you mopping! And who the heck are you talking to?!" The head maid shouted. "The phantom!" Ahiru said quietly. The maid merely laughed. "Don't give me that phantom crap! It's obvious he doesn't exist! I bet those letters are fake and nothing more!" The maid said grabbing Ahiru's hair. "If you mess up or don't clean fast enough, you WILL regret it!" The maid said threatening then she let of of her hair and left. Ahiru stuck her tongue out at her back and rubbed her hair. Tears of unfairness and anger started to fill in her eyelids. 'It's not fair! I didn't do anything! Why does everyone but Edel and Rue hate me..?' She wondered angrily.

She looked to see if the phantom was still talking to her, and realized he left. Sighing sadly, she left to go to bed. The next morning was her first day of ballet, she woke up extra early for it. She finally met up with Ms. Edel, the ballet instructor and adoptive mother of Ahiru. "Ahiru, welcome to the ballet dormitory. We start lessons now. Now get on the bar and start first positions." Edel instructed. Ahiru done first positions and continued doing doing her moves quite elegantly. Not one flaw was out of place, but she was very stiff."Ahiru, your first day and your already a natural! Keep it up and you'll have very promising talent." Edel encouraged. Ahiru blushed fondly and kept trying her best. Everything was perfect, until the moment was ruined by clumsiness. Ahiru fell from losing the strength on her toes. Ms. Edel sighed. "Don't worry child, it's only your first day, take a short break, we start in 10 minutes for our next routine." Edel said and Ahiru took a break.

After the break, Edel came back in the room, "Alright everyone, I would like to introduce you to Mytho, a ballet student in the upper class." Edel moved so Mytho could come in. Ahiru blushed immensely. It was the one and only Prince Mytho. She blushed when he caught sight of Ahiru and smiled at her.

Edel was giving a class on the upper students. After the class, she was heading back to her room in the dorm. She suddenly found the singing room. Ahiru heard another girl, apparently her name was Lillie, singing in the room. She peaked in the room and started to eavesdrop. "I pray you'll be our eyes ... And watch us where we go.. And help us to be wise .. In times when we don't know.." She sang in a very beautiful of power. Ahiru was amazed, she was almost as good as Rue! Maybe better! "Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way! Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace! To a place where we'll be safe-?!  
"STOP! Stop that horrid voice! I can barely hear myself think!" A voice of anger said as she walked up to Lillie. It was .. RUE?! "I-I'm sorry Rue-San, I'll do b-better!" Lillie promised. Rue glared. "I WILL NOT tolerate with promises! Do better or else I WILL fire you!" Rue snapped before she left in the back door. Lillie sighed sadly and walked passed Ahiru on the front door.

'This is Rue's true colors? But she was so nice! I-I can't believe it..' She thought sadly. She went inside the room and looked around. It was a simple room with a piano and chorus practices. "I pray you'll be our eyes .. And watch us where we go.. And help us to be wise, in times when we don't know .." She paused and continued. "Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way! Lead us to a place, guide us with your grace! To a place where we'll be safe.." Ahiru finished softly in an elegant voice. In the shadows, a man was amazed. He definitely underestimated her.. If this was the real Ahiru, he decided to help. "Impressive.. Your better at singing than I imagined." Said the phantom. Ahiru was startled and stumbled making a ruckus. The phantom chucked in a low voice. "You intrigue me. Tell you what, you like singing yes?" He asked. She nodded. "Of course! I always wanted to sing.. Ever since I heard Rue.." She said the last part quietly, still barely believing the fact Rue was a really mean person inside.

"If your wondering why Rue acts that way, it's because she's jealous. Rue is the jealous type. Not to mention a very crude person inside. In fact, I want you to overthrow her." The dark voice said in pure hatred. 'He must really hate Rue. If Rue is mean like this all the time... I can understand. "T-then you'll t-tutor me..?" She asked quietly. The voice sighed, almost irritated. "What else?" He asked as if he face palmed. She brightened and jumped around. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! Oh my god I could HUG YOU!" She exclaimed happily. The phantom smirked, "And by the way, call me Angel."

* * *

**That's the prologue you guys! Hope you like it! ^^ my first Princess Tutu/Phantom of the opera crossover!**


End file.
